The application relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to conveyor systems and associated methods for using conveyor belts to sort a bulk supply of packages into flat packages and non-flat packages.
In the postal and parcel industries, envelopes are culled from a bulk flow of packages that include envelopes, boxes, tubes, and other mail. Typically, the culling is performed by postal workers who manually pluck envelopes from a mass flow of packages. This work is labor intensive. Thus, there is a need to automate the culling of envelopes from a bulk flow of mail without causing damage to the envelopes and other packages.